Kawy?
by SanAngle
Summary: One-shot. Lesterlolly.


**Zgodnie z zapowiedzią i umową napisałam one-shot z Lesterlolly. Co prawda, ja jak to ja, zrobiłam to po swojemu, omijając temat. No, ale może komuś przypadnie do gustu.**

* * *

-Sherlock! Ej, Sherlock! – zawołał Lestrade, w duchu zdając sobie sprawę, że na nic te okrzyki. Trzaśnięcie drzwiami, potwierdziło jego obawy. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu i westchnął. Wprawdzie nie raz już był w podziemiach szpitala St. Barts, ale nie mógł jeszcze powiedzieć, że bez problemów porusza się po budynku. Teraz, gdy Sherlock, za którym biegł aż tutaj, zniknął w jednej z sal, nie miał pojęcia co robić. Ani tym bardziej, jak się wydostać.

Spojrzał na pierwsze drzwi koło siebie. Kostnica. Cóż, może akurat spotka tam Petera. Może nawet pogada z nim i ponarzeka na Sherlocka. Warto spróbować. Pchnął drzwi.

Nikogo. Westchnął, gotów wyjść na poszukiwania detektywa, gdy w tej chwili usłyszał za sobą:

\- Kawy?

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, by prawie zetknąć się nosem z dwudziestokilkuletnią dziewczyną, o wyglądzie tak niewinnym, że aż dziw, iż prawdopodobnie pracowała na co dzień z trupami. Było coś jednak dziwnego w jej oczach, który przeczył dziecinnej twarzy. Dziewczyna podawała mu kubek, uśmiechając się i przyglądając z zaciekawieniem.

\- Przepraszam, pani… - zerknął na tabliczkę na jej fartuchu – Hooper.

\- Panno Hooper – wyciągnęła rękę – proszę mi mówić po imieniu. Molly.

Z wahaniem uścisnął jej dłoń, zastanawiając się, co tu właściwie robi.

\- Greg Lestrade – przedstawił się, po czym widząc, że patolog czeka, aż weźmie w końcu kawę, przyjął kubek.

\- Kolega Sherlocka z policji, prawda? – spytała, wskazując mu miejsce przy jednym ze stołów.

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

\- Znów gdzieś zniknął? – ruszyła do jednego z nieboszczyków, po czym bez zbędnych ceregieli związanych z pojawieniem się gościa, zaczęła badać zwłoki – Za kilka minut z pewnością się tutaj pojawi.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

Wskazała na nieboszczyka.

\- Miałam dla niego zbadać tego mężczyznę. Z pozoru nic ciekawego, ale gdy się lepiej przyjrzeć… - urwała – Sherlock ma nosa – powiedziała z pewną tkliwością w głosie, co wzbudziło zdziwienie Lestrade'a, który uniósł głowę i przyjrzał się pani patolog uważniej – Kawa dobra? – zapytała, zanim Greg zdążył się odezwać.

\- Dobra. Sama robiłaś?

Kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Przez kilka minut rozmawiali praktycznie o niczym. Ale w przeciwieństwie do tych krótkich rozmów, które zamieniał z żoną i które kończyły się sprzeczkami i trzaskaniem drzwiami, ta nie była po to, by zapchać czas, by nie spędzić tych kilku chwil w uporczywym milczeniu. Molly zdecydowanie była inteligentną dziewczyną, a przy tym posiadała duże poczucie humoru, co udowadniała raz po raz dowcipnymi uwagami.

Ten miły nastrój przerwało nagłe pojawienie się Sherlocka. Detektyw wpadł do kostnicy i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na Lestrade'a, jak gdyby spodziewał się, że zastanie go tutaj, zwrócił się do Molly:

\- Narkotyk czy grzyby?

\- Amfetamina – w jednej chwili jej spojrzenie zmiękło. Lestrade przypatrywał się, jak pani patolog wyjaśnia detektywowi, jak podano substancję i kiedy nastąpił zgon. _Podkochuje się w nim_ – stwierdził w pewnej chwili zdziwieniem. _Szkoda, że w nim, bo fajna dziewczyna._

* * *

\- Cztery lata.

Kiwnął głową w zamyśleniu.

\- Już cztery lata – powtórzyła – A tyle się zmieniło.

Po kilkugodzinnym piciu połączonym z seansem „Czasu na miłość", oboje naszło na sentymenty. Wspominali Reichenbach, rozwód Grega, a nawet zerwanie zaręczyn z Tomem.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, choć przez chwilę przypuszczałeś, że dojdzie do jednej z tych rzeczy?

\- Wiesz, nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że latając za Sherlockiem, spotkam sympatyczną panią patolog.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło… - machnęła ręką – Cztery lata telefonów, maili, twojego przyłażenia i zawracania mi głowy – kontynuowała Molly, dopijając piwo – Moje życie tak się zmieniło.

\- Dobra, dość tego dobrego. Kończymy picie na dzisiaj – mruknął, wstając z podłogi. Siedzieli na dywanie, opierając się o kanapę.

\- Daj, ja zaniosę – przejęła butelki i ruszyła do kuchni. Greg uśmiechnął się i zaczął sprzątać salon. Film dawno się skończył, oni przenieśli się na podłogę i rozmawiali, a z każdym piwem tematy ich rozmowy na przemiennie stawały się coraz głupsze albo coraz poważniejsze.

\- Co ty tam robisz tak długo? – zawołał – Jutro tam pozmywam.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że wykorzystałbyś moją obecność tutaj do sprzątania? – przechyliła głowę, uśmiechając się – Kawy? – spytała, wyciągając w jego stronę kubek.

\- Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają – stwierdził z uśmiechem.


End file.
